dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg VS X
Cyborg VS X is SSS42X2's 43rd DBX and 13th of Season 3. It features Cyborg of DC Comics and Mega Man X of the eponymous series. Description DC VS Capcom! Which of these two shall stand alive after a one-on-one confrontation, Dr. Light's Maverick Hunter or DC's Robot Hero? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Old Town - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency) Near a stone wall teleported a blue robot by the name of Mega Man X. He walked across the wall until someone approached him from behind, revealing Cyborg. Cyborg: What are you doing here? X just continued walking. Cyborg then got a distress call from Robin. Robin: Cyborg, did you find the capsule containing the parts? Cyborg: Not yet, but I got bigger things to worry about. Cyborg disconnected from Robin and shot at X, who nearly dodged it. X: *sigh* Guess I got no choice. He's not a Maverick, but if he wants a fight, I'll give him one. (Cue Ryu's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3) Both charged up a blast and shot. Phase: Charge And Shoot! HERE WE GOOO! X shoots his X Buster at Cyborg, who easily guards and deflects most of the weaker shots. Cyborg tries firing multiple laser shots back at X, who uses the Speed Burner to burn the shots and hit Cyborg's feet. X then dashes near Cyborg, who flies up, but X uses Rising Fire and Wing Spiral upwards towards Cyborg, who dodges all of them. X gives his opponent more to dodge by firing multiple Homing Torpedoes and Sniper Missiles, but Cyborg's able to make them crash into each other, causing small explosions behind him. X then shoots the Ray Splasher, but Cyborg simply shrugs them off, fires multiple missiles, and gets closer to X. The blue robot tries to escape, but Cyborg knocks him off the wall and slamming him across the ground multiple times before being blasted off the wall by the Titan's missiles. Cyborg then grabs X and slams him onto the wall and starts dragging him down the sides, but X manages to escape with a blast of Acid Burst, nearly eating through Cyborg's body. He rests on the side of the wall and throws multiple Boomerang Cutters at the Teen Titan. Cyborg grabs one of the heads towards X, ready to strike, but the Maverick Hunter kicks him in the shin and uses the Storm Tornado to send Cyborg back onto a floating capsule. Cyborg gets up and steps inside it, obtaining X's Ultimate Armor. (Cut Music) X readies his arm cannon, but then sees Cyborg in the Ultimate Armor. Cyborg: Hope you're ready for the pain. X then equips the First Armor and points his X Buster at Cyborg and fires, as the Titan is sent into a nearby base as X follows suit. X rushes towards Cyborg, but the Titan throws him near a glowing tube. The tube start ticking, setting off a time bomb. X finds a nearby Ride Chaser and flees, with Cyborg giving chase. (Cue Sky Lagoon (X) - Mega Man X4) Cyborg flies along the walls, preparing to strike. He charges in, preparing to blast X in the face, but the Reploid punches Cyborg's hand, blocking the attack. X tries to punch him next, but he just constantly switches sides due to the explosions. Cyborg and X both see the exit and head straight towards it, but Cyborg shoots the Ride Chaser, destroying it and causing X to go flying back. Cyborg follows him, but X is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, X jumps onto Cyborg's back and rips the Ultimate Armor off and equips it, as Cyborg falls to the ground. X then starts walking towards Cyborg, as the robot fires multiple lasers at X. (Cue X vs Zero - Marvel VS. Capcom: Infinite) (put speed up to 1.25) X fired multiple energy blasts and Twin Slashers, but Cyborg shrugs them off and charges an energy beam. X fired all of his projectiles, one after the other, but Cyborg dodges all of them and fires. X guards with the Gaea Shield and dashes towards Cyborg, who destroys the Gaea Shield with a single strike. Cyborg then jumped up and prepared the final strike. Cyborg: Booyah! X is sent back a little. Suddenly, the rest of the Titans show up and faced X. X suddenly disappears, leaving the Titans confused, but X appears right in front of them and attacks with the Nova Strike, sending the Titans sky high. The Titans do a combination attack that sends X downwards and removing the Ultimate Armor off of X. X slowly gets up as the red gem on his helmet starts to glow, along with his eyes. He blasts all of Titans, minus Cyborg, away. Cyborg: Titans! (Cue The Only Thing I Know For Real - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) X roars out and socks Cyborg with his left, and then with his right. He then punches him twice, does a spin kick, kicks him in the shin, and does a small shock from his buster. The two clash fist, grinding their teeth in frustration until X blasts Cyborg's left arm off. The DC Hero limps back in pain, but X continues punching Cyborg, landing an extreme combo. X then jammed his X Buster into Cyborg's face before charging up. He roars out and shoots, causing a small hole in the front of his head, but the back was blown to dust. (Cut Music) X then returns back to normal with no memory of what just happened. He teleports away. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) XCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Robot vs Cyborg themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights